Frezzed Epioth
|image = |names = Crimson Epioth, Predatory epioth |titles = Outcasted Sea Dweller |description = A breed of Epioth that have been outcasted from sea from their main species. From their new habitat they have evolved to be predators. |species = Leviathan |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Modorate |habitats = Sandy Plains, Sherin Peaks, Everwood (MHC Onward) Sherin Peaks (MHC), Sandstone Spires, Dunes |relations = Epioth, Alpha Epioth |elements = Fire, Water, (MHC Onward) Undrea |ailments = Waterblight, Fireblight, Poison, (MHC Onward) Undreablight |weaknesses = Thunder |move = Frenzied Leaping Tackle |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "Predatory Epioth that have evolved to become truely dangerous. Its body is known to hold lethal substances." |Attack page= - |Ecology = - |Weapons = - |Armor = - |Carves = Frezzed Epioth Quests |Pictures = Frezzed Epioth Photo Gallery}} Frezzed Epioth are Leviathans appearing in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. Appearance The shaping is more musclar and flat than a regular Epioth and is around the size of an Alpha. Its face is rounded. Plus its tail has five sharp spines. Its face and hands have a blood red colour, while its hide takes on a less deeper hue. Fins and tail are purple. It has webbing around its claws which are sky blue. Its top fin and underbelly is brown. Battle attacks (On land) Swipe: Self explanatory, can inflict poison or water blight depending the webbings colour. Bite: Lunges forward and bites whatever is in front of it. Hipcheck: While looking at its targets it curves away from it and then slides its entire body into it. Tail slam: Back steps to a behind target it lashes down its tail. Can inflict poison. Tail swipe: Swings its tail down left to right. Substance glob: Bends up and spits out a liquid ball that inflicts waterblight, fireblight or poison depending on its colour. Slam down: Stands on its forelegs and smashes down to knock foes away. Dash: A leviathan like run to get to faraway targets. Slide: Bends itself back and throws itself forward using its back legs and slides on its stomach to reach a ur of melee range opponent. Can be combo into from the dash. Double bite: Same as the regular bite but done twice. Liquid spray: An enraged only attack. Its throat swells and turns either, purple (Poison), blue (Waterblight), or orange (Fireblight). After two seconds it sprays out its personal liquid from left to right four times. It will always fall over if its interrupted. Frenzied leaped tackle: Another enraged only attack. It dashes back repeatedly snapping its jaws while doing so. During this it is turning to its selected target. It then leaps forward, slashing and biting in a violent manner. To end it all off it rolls before stopping to taunt. (Underwater) Bite: Chomps in front of it, always done once. Claws: Swipes in an arc two times can be used to turn. Tail whip: The standard leviathan strike, inflicts waterblight if the tail isn't broken. Hipcheck: See above Substance glob: See above Liquid spray: Same above but it spins it around. Rush: Stretches straight and dashes forward to hit a faraway target. Breaks *Head: *Back Fin: *Tail (Broken not severed): Mount It can be mounted on the back like most leviathans. Its spins as it circles itself with its mouth open trying to get a chance to bite off the hunter. Then it leaps up a short distance and lands. It can also do a flop like body slam. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Frills and fin spines extend, showing a sharper appearance and the purple colour becomes brighter. Drools silver substance. *'Tired': Head frills and tail fin droop, purple colour dulls. Drools from mouth. Carves Ultimate Rank *'Frezzed Skabel': Shard of what looks like a herbivorous monster, but is actually of a predator's. *'Frezzed Huid': A highly aquatic looking hide, coloured multiple ways by its strange fluid. *'Frezzed Fin': The pointed toxic and aquatic fin of a frezzed epioth. It is filled with liquids. *'Frezzed Peeler': Sharp curved, poisonous claw that looks like it has recently evolved to be its current form. *'Frezzed Scarn': Tail that was morphed from swimming to fending off attackers. Very hard to sever the fluids from its spines. *'Meld Fluid': Temperatures change this liquid from burning, foaming or hugely toxic. *'Crimson Finhead': A sought after head, showing its differences from other epioth species. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Frezzed Epioth can be infected by The Frenzy, its crimson hide turns dark to near black. It cannot go apex. Ecology *Its liquid is a mixture of cactus venom, sand, heat and water. **The event which caused its transformation has something to do with Dasamios disturbing the ocean currents and food chain. ***Undrea has been linked to its morphing. =Reappearance in Calamitous= *Its liquid attacks now cause Undreablight if its silver in colour. **Located in the Sherin Peaks (MHC) and Sandstone Spires Credits *'Rathalosaurus': For the main render. Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan